


Brothers

by Etrangere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius thinks of his friends as brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

Sirius thinks of his friends as brothers.

James, James is everything he ever wanted in a brother. He’s the wonder-filled fantasies of heroic adventures, ever ready for an escapade thought Hogwarts’ maze-like walkways, to become pirates, knights, rogues, half-gods. James is, Sirius thinks, his friend, his brother, his other self and soul-mate.

He thinks of Peter as a younger brother, though Peter is no younger than him. Maybe it’s the way that Peter always looks for them for protection. Maybe it’s because of his adorable clumsiness. Or simply because Peter is always ready to cheer them on, egging them on to more mischief. There’s something in Peter’s eyes that reminds Sirius of Regulus’ adoration when he was very young.

It’s Remus, though, who’s like Regulus, Sirius thinks. Remus who hoards secrets like magpies keep gold, Remus whose shyness hides surprising wickedness, Remus who bows to authority but follows Sirius nonetheless. Whenever Remus speaks about rules, about what adults say, about being careful, all that Sirius hears is Regulus’ voice parroting back Mother’s rebuke and his throat tightens a little.

Maybe that’s why he never can trust Remus totally.

Sirius had a true brother, once, but blood is a perpetual wound.


End file.
